What does Brennan do when she needs to look after Michael
by ZippyPurpopse241
Summary: Brennan looks after Michael for a few hours, what will the two do. Please comment if you like or if you don't like. Thankyou.


Authors note: This story is not following the timeline of Bones.

Angela needed a babysitter, being a Saturday morning and it would be hard for her to get a sitter at this time, plus she didn't want just anybody looking after Michael. Angela knew exactly who she would get, the only problem she now faced was getting that person to agree, she knew that to most Brennan was not the most kid friendly person and wouldn't know how to look after an infant, heck even Angela thought this most of the time, so why tonight of all nights did she feel her best friend was the only person that could look after her son for the night.

Brennan was working as usual at the Jeffersonian, she currently had no remains to work on from the FBI and had identified two bodies from Limbo so all that was left was to write up the reports of her findings, and that was nearly complete. The first body from Limbo had been a male in his late 40s, most of his skull was intact so Brennan was able to use the cranial sutures to work out his age, and then moved onto his teeth and long bones to make sure the age she had estimated was correct. To sex the skeleton was also a simple job as the entire pelvis was present, using the pelvis and cranium it was simple for her to identify these remains to a male 40 years of age. His skeletal structure showed occupational markers conducive to someone in the military or highly physical job which involved trauma, for all these reasons and the fact the Jeffersonian had details on the skeletons within this section of Limbo it took no time at all for Brennan to finish, not to mention today wasn't even a working day, she simply came in because she had nothing better to do.

The second skeleton worked on provided the same level as difficulty as the first. It was for this reasons Brennan would be finishing at 10 am. Just as she was about to finish the last few sentences of her report her mobile rang.

"Brennan"

"Sweetie it's me, I need a favour to ask, me and Hodgins are going out and I need someone to look after Michael, and don't say you will be working late because I know you won't be"

Brennan was just about to reply when she saw Angela standing at the entrance to her office.

"I know you say you're no good with children but please do this for me, I trust you with him"

It was difficult for Brennan to say no to her best friend at times, times when Angela showed she had the upmost faith in her, with someone so precious and dear to her. For Brennan it was easy "ok" she said. This stunned Angela she was expecting more of a fight on her friends side, persisting she was no good with children, or that she had better things to do than spend her time with an infant, or any other excuse to get out of looking after time.

"Do you need me now or should I come by later" Brennan said before Angela could even acknowledge her friends yes. "Now, if that's ok with you" Angela did not want to give Brennan the time to bail or simply forget, so she said now even-though she knew she would not be leaving at least for another 2 hours.

Brennan and Angela left the Jeffersonian together, Angela gave Brennan a drive and they went back to the house she and Hodgins shared, during the drive Angela talked about this and that while Brennan made a few comments just to show she was listening but in all honesty she wasn't really paying attention. Instead she was focused on trying to figure out the actual reason she wasn't against looking after Michael, normally when it came to children she would keep her distance but lately she seemed to be thinking that it would be nice to have a child one day, it dawned on her that she actually wanted to become a mother.

"See you later Brennan" Angela said, "Bye Doctor B and thanks" Hodgins said and with that they both left the house leaving Brennan and a 7 month old Michael in the house. It was now 9 pm and Michael was asleep in his room, with nothing to do Brennan took out her laptop and started writing a new chapter for her latest book. Kathy and Andy were currently solving a case in which a man would kidnap women, beat rape and kill them in order, this was the typical part of the plot, however the main villain behind these crimes was a woman; however Kathy and Andy did not know this yet. It had been 30 minutes of silent writing, just as Brennan was about to write out a passionate scene between the two Michael started to fuss. She quickly saved her work and went to check on him.

Upon entering his room Brennan noted how beautiful the walls were, Angela really did a fantastic job of decorating his walls, creating lovely patterns of different animals that were anatomically portioned correctly that she didn't care some were smiling while other were saying different words. She figured the room was intellectually stimulating, an environment where learning could take place in the disguise of a fun setting. After admiring the room Brennan took the chance to admire Michael, though she had seem in many times before, she never once saw him like this. He looked so peaceful, his brown hair covering his head and blue pacifier in his mouth sucking. He was currently looking up at her with big blues eyes similar to that of his father, his arms moved up in the air as if indicating he wanted to be lifted, and Brennan did exactly that she picked him up.

Holding him, Michael made little babble noise while smiling, she couldn't resist smiling back at him, he was a very cute baby. She went over to a basket in the corner of the room and pulled out some toys: a small milk container filled with rice, a soft toy of a big, and took Michael to the front room, after retrieving the balloon which she spotted by the kitchen when she first walked into the house. Brennan set everything up on the floor and placed Michael put in a sitting position and took the milk rice shaker and shook it, he looked at her and smiled with a toothless grin, after 3 shakes she give it to him and he copied her actions, Brennan then took the pig and started to tell him a story of a pig named Jasper and how Booth gave her Jasper because he wanted to make her happy, and couldn't get her a real pig, between parts of the story he would take the milk rice shaker and make noises. After sometime Michael started to make some noise, she figured he may have been hungry so she went and prepared some pureed fruit while leaving Michael on the floor, she fed him the food which he seemed to enjoy. Brennan then placed him back on the floor and this time they played with the balloon, Brennan pulled the balloon down to his level and let gravity bring it back up, Michael attempted to grab the balloon but could reach it, after a few attempts he managed to hold onto the balloon and straight into his mouth it went. Brennan would then take the balloon away and repeat the actions telling Michael of gravity, what balloons are made of and how air is able to stay inside. Unbestknown to her Angela and Hodgins had come back and were watching her

"You know he doesn't understand" Angela said to her best friend. Brennan looked around and replied "he will learn" and went back to playing with the child before asking "how long have you been there" to which Hodgins replied "Long enough to know you are great with children Doctor B". "It seems he loves the balloon", "he does seem to find it stimulating" Angela made her way to her best friend and son leaving Hodgins on his own, without knowing what to do he left them and went to another area of the house.

Brennan decided that it was probably time for her to go, she told Angela the time she picked him out of his crib, the time she fed and what she fed him, Brennan placed her hands on the child's head and stroked his face giving him a quick smile before telling her goodbye.


End file.
